The Night
Part of a personal clean slate project. Fanfiction about Billie. Prologue "How did he die?" were the only words I could mutter once I had broken out of my catatonic state/trance. "Calaya, the wife of the late God of Glass and herself the Goddess of Vengeance, was seeking to avenge her husband's death ever since the moment of his death and set out to find Tyrion, as he was the one who killed the God of Glass. But I'm one of many who believes that it was an accident. Anyway, your husband was on his way to Katarina's palace when he encountered Calaya, who was under a disguise. The two conversed and Calaya offered to help Tyrion, by allegedly telling him that there was a shortcut to Katarina's palace. Tyrion took up Calaya's offer. He was under the belief that Calaya was genuinely going to show him this shortcut, but she lied. Instead, she took him to her own palace and she got two of her henchmen to fight him. Tyrion put up a good fight, he almost defeated the henchmen but unbeknownst to him, Calaya got the henchmen to dip their swords in poison beforehand. And that's how he was killed, Goddess. He was poisoned as part of Calaya's revenge scheme." I didn't look at Adonis, my messenger, whilst he was explaining what had happened to my husband. I looked at the floor the entire time. "Will you tell the other gods and goddesses, mainly Aerys and Katarina, about Tyrion's death?" Adonis asked me. I lifted my attention from the floor to my loyal messenger. "No. Not yet, at least. I will tell them once I have figured out what happens from here and what I'm going to do." I reply. Adonis gives a slight nod. "Well I hope that Calaya is punished for what she's done. However, I know that you will bring her to justice." "When the time comes, I will. But first, like I said before, I have to figure out what happens from here and what I'm going to do. I thank you for being loyal to me for all these years, Adonis. I'll reward you soon for your services." What I said put a small smile on his face. That was until he spoke again. "You don't have to thank me. I'm loyal to you Goddess because you are amazing. You're kind, you're knowledgeable like your father and most of all, you're honourable. And I am highly grateful for everything you've done for me, so that's why I'm honoured that you want to reward me but I do think that you should be focusing on the current circumstances before anything else." "You're right, Adonis. But I will reward you eventually." "Thank you. I will return for when you are ready to reward me. Also, am I free to leave?" "You are dismissed." I used my typical godly power of opening doors and gates without actually touching them to open the palace gates. I waited until Adonis had walked out to close them. For the past couple of hours, I had stayed in the Grand Palace. Everyone else was away and I had volunteered to "guard" the Palace, as I had nothing to do. I didn't go into the mortal world much during the day and when I did, it was to either see how things were there or to secretly visit my demigod daughter, Arya. At first, I spent my time reading some of Father's books and drinking my favourite beverage from the mortal world, cream soda. His books helped me get an insight into some of his adventures. They made better stories than most of the novels I had read in the mortal world, except for the A Song of Ice and Fire series, which was my favourite book series. Then I walked through the palace, eating ice cream and thinking about my own adventures, past and present. One I remember occurred in 1700's France, before the French Revolution. I had actually been a lady-in-waiting to Marie Antoinette before her death, but I made sure that I was a mysterious lady-in-waiting, so nobody really knew much about me. That was why I was fluent in French, but none of the other gods and goddesses knew this. Finally, I ended up sitting on my deep black arching throne in the Throne Room, thinking of everything rather than just my past and present adventures. Now, I had to deal with the fact that Tyrion's gone. I didn't want to tell my fellow deities at all about Tyrion's death, but I have to. What I wanted to do was to confide in somebody that was not a god or a goddess. And that somebody was Arya. So I teleported to the mortal world, on another secret visit. Chapter 1 I arrived in what I immediately recognised as Hawaii, wearing a leather jacket, green dress and green high heels instead of my boots due to Hawaii's hot atmosphere. I took off my jacket and carried it in my arms as I wandered the streets of Hawaii. I knew that Arya was most likely at Camp Wikiana with her half siblings. I couldn't go to the Camp because then the other gods and goddesses would know. Me even being there would bring danger to the Camp. So I hoped that Arya was out of the Camp. Whilst walking, I noticed a topless young male, wearing nothing but shorts and sandals, laughing and carrying a surfboard. There was a girl beside him, wearing a bikini and laughing also. That must be Roy, the overseer of Camp Wikiana. I don't know who the girl is though. I just assumed it was his girlfriend. After all, Roy was handsome but he was the product of incest. Something I just didn't agree with. You'd think that I'd be cool with it, due to me being a goddess and all and incest is a common topic in the whole world of deities, but I'm not. It's unnatural. Hawaii was just surrounded by families, topless males or girls clad in colourful bikinis or summer clothing. Suddenly, I encountered a bookstore. A couple of people were inside, including a young girl with blonde hair, sitting at a table by herself. Arya I entered the bookstore and walked over to the table. My suspicions were confirmed, it was Arya. "Hello." Arya spotted me and smiled, bearing her pearly white teeth. She laid the book that she reading down on the table. "It's me, Billie." I say to her, briefly smiling back. Her smile quickly went. "Mom, are you okay? Shall we go somewhere in private to talk?" "Sure. I do need somebody to confide in right now, so I came to you." Me and Arya went to a secluded alleyway to talk. "What's the matter? Did something happen? After all, you do look miserable." I nod at Arya, before proceeding to explain what had happened. What I had just found out from Adonis. "Whilst I was minding the Grand Palace, my trusted messenger Adonis came, with news. And that news was that my husband, Tyrion, had been murdered." Arya was concerned. I could tell by the look on her face. She hated it when I was upset. Her form of helping me when I was in distress and couldn't think straight was giving me helpful advice. But the piece of advice that she gave me was the same as Adonis', the only difference being that he didn't call me Mom. "Mom, you need to tell the other gods and goddesses, especially your children." Category:Xbilliex Category:Old